The invention relates generally to intraocular lenses and more particularly to a soft intraocular lens and method of retaining in a posterior chamber capsule.
The prior art teaches hard PMMA or glass intraocular lenses that are held in place in the posterior chamber with loops, clips, staves and sutures Excerpts from the current Ophthalmology Times issues of July and October of 1981 are enclosed.
The invention teaches a soft HEMA plastic lens that is cut and shaped when dry to a shape that will expand and soften with the uptake of aqueous humor in the eye to fill the posterior capsule of the posterior chamber and be held in place therein by concentric grooves cut in the marginal peripheral area to frictionally engage rough interior surfaces of the capsule.